Cold Cold World
by AlphaChica
Summary: Rory Gilmore drastatically changed after the death of someone who compleated her life and she was pulled into the world of the elite Hartfordians now someone from her past is back with a very interesting proposal. Trory. NOW COMPLETED.
1. The Proposal

Eventually will be R and I know something in here will never happen that is why this is FANFICTION.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
COLD COLD WORLD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory Gilmore the newly turned 21-year-old was hiding in the library of her grandparents house sipping a cold coffee with three shots of vodka just the way she liked it since the accident that had killed her mother when she was seventeen. Two weeks into the summer after her junior year while she was away at Washington her mother was hit by a deranged driver, Loralai's head had gone through the windshield taking her life in an instant. Rory was left feeling numb her grandparents sold the house in Stars Hollow and she moved in with them, being the vice-president of her class she fell into the elite social group eventually becoming the belle of Chilton and graduating as Valedictorian of the Class of 2003. She attended Yale just as any other Gilmore would and became the most sought out girl in the East, her grandfather's company was now a multi-million dollar firm and she will one day be the CEO of it. She put up an emotional wall thicker than the Great Wall of China around her. She had lost contact with everyone in her old life, she knew that Lane was engaged to Henry through the Country Club gossip but other than that she knew nothing of the people in Stars Hollow. Even through all this the innocence that she had in her beginning years in high school remained in tact she was indeed a very sheltered young woman. But not sheltered enough to not know what Fred Thonder the 24-year-old Columbia law student son of the vice-president of her grandfather's company wanted from her. She had graduated from Yale a year early having finished a double major in Economics and Corporate Law two subjects that anyone who had known Rory Gilmore the first seventeen years of her life would have never guessed she would have majored in. But none of those people were here now and she couldn't have cared less the cold world of the elite Hartfordians were where she belonged now.  
  
"There you are Rory darling I imagine that you are hiding from Fred, well I'll give you some privacy but please come the living room in no more than half an hour there is someone that I would like you to meet," said the voice of Catherine DuGray.  
  
Who would have thought that Travis and Catherine DuGray parents of Tristan DuGray would be the most real and vibrant of all of the Hartfordians. Tristan DuGray that name brought back memories. He had graduated from military school a year early went to Oxford University in England, while he was there he had established the European sector of DuGray Enterprises. He had not only completely and successfully established DuGray Enterprises in all the major cities of Europe within two years he had also graduated form Oxford with honors. She had also heard that he was a cold hearted and shrewd businessman who doesn't let anything stand in his way. Rory made her way to the living room and Catherine introduced to her none other than her son Tristan DuGray.  
  
"I believe that you two know each other from Chilton," said Emily.  
  
Rory's cold hard ice blue eyes met Tristan's cold hard ones and they sent chills down her spine and for an instant she was back at Chilton her back pressed against her locker and Tristan calling her Mary.  
  
"Yes, grandmother we did," said Rory not taking her eyes off of his "why don't I show him around." It wasn't a question it was a statement to Tristan and a demand to Emily, thus establishing the fact that Rory Gilmore did not ask for anything she did what she pleased and anyone who doesn't like it can just go to hell. Not waiting for an answer she hooked her arm around Tristan's and led him away.  
  
"You look well Rory or should I say Loralai as that is what you go by now," said Tristan.  
  
Rory turned around to face him her eyes melting for a second and then she realized the vulnerability that they would hold and hardened them again "you can always call me Mary," she said and turned away.  
  
"Mary," Tristan said in a soft and tender voice that he had only once used before and that was to this goddess here as hard as he tried Tristan could not help falling for Rory all over again but the cold hearted businessman in him took over. "I have a business proposition to make," this was the only way that he could ever get her to agree to make the deal he wanted.  
  
"I'm not in charge of the business dealings in my grandfather's firm," said Rory.  
  
"I'm not stupid Rory it might be your grandfather that presides over the firm but he is the puppet with you pulling the strings," said Tristan.  
  
"You seem to know what's going on Mr. DuGray you have my attention proceed," said Rory.  
  
"I propose a marriage arrangement Miss. Gilmore between us as a way of merging our two companies think of the profits that you could reap form merging with DuGray Enterprises we are a much bigger and better established company than your and we could help each other," said Tristan.  
  
"So I'm at a loss to know why a bigger, and better company as your would merge with mine," said Rory.  
  
"DuGray Enterprise is a company that has almost every kind of business under its umbrella, but we don't have a business consulting firm and your is the biggest and best in the country. So the proposition that I have is to make your firm one of the biggest and best in the world by merging with DuGray Enterprises, you will hold on to your name, because it's the that sells but it will be under my company."  
  
"So why do you propose marriage?" asked Rory.  
  
"Numerous reasons, one being that it will seal the deal forever I plan on marketing your firm in a high level and I need a motivation and what better motivation than it being my wife's company?" at this he smirked.  
  
"You said numerous," said Rory.  
  
"Another being our family names a Gilmore-DuGray union has been in the making for a century now, your mother and my father were going to be engaged nevermind the fact that he was more than ten years older than her but she got pregnant with you," said Tristan.  
  
"Age never did matter, Louise it married to a man twenty years older than her making him almost twice her age," said Rory "I need time I'll sleep on it and get back to you."  
  
"Don't take long I'm not a patient man," said Tristan. "Meet me for brunch tomorrow 11:00am I'll have an answer by then," said Rory.  
  
"Hopefully it will be one that I like," said Tristan kissing her fully on the mouth she didn't have time to respond before he pulled away it has been years since she had kissed a guy "at least you didn't runaway crying."  
  
She watched him leave and made her way upstairs to her bed. Rory had to admit that there were perks if she married him but the only thing that stopped her was whether or not he had any mistresses out of impulse she dialed his cell from the card that he had given her knowing he would be in his car.  
  
"Yes Mary," he answered.  
  
"I have a question," she said.  
  
"Yes," Tristan asked.  
  
"If we do get married will you have any affairs? Or Mistresses?" asked Rory.  
  
"Not if you keep me satisfied," said Tristan.  
  
She drew in a sharp breath "today was the first time I have kissed a guy in four years, and I'm still a virgin so I don't know how I can keep you happy."  
  
"Well Mary then I'll have fun training you and molding you into what I want won't I? I also promise you that if we do get married and we face problems we'll talk it out. You in turn have to promise me you will never have affairs," said he.  
  
"I promise," said Rory "I'll have an answer tomorrow."  
  
"I have a feeling that it will be yes," said Tristan.  
  
"I never rely on feelings," said Rory hanging up.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
WILL SHE MARRY HIM? REVIEW AND FINDOUT. 


	2. The Answer

Jen – The reason for Loralai being dead is that Loralai would have never let Rory be part of the social group in Chilton or be the belle of Hartford that's the reason why she is dead in my fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_COLD COLD WORLD_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory promptly got up at five in the morning in fact the alarm went off after she got up.  Today is the day that will determine the rest of her life and she was merely going about her activities as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  She was at her office by 6:30 a.m. and started to work.  Her hair was in large curls and the smoky eye shadow that she was wearing enhanced her blue eyes and gave her a mysterious air while contrasting with the iciness in them.  She would have looked like a girl strait out of an old detective movie if she had blond hair and a help-me-I'm-so-fragile attitude.  The business suit that she was wearing was black the skirt came down to her mid-thighs showing off the long tan legs that she had, she wore no stockings and only glossy black heels.  Rory wore nothing underneath her blazer, she never wore anything underneath her blazer except for a bra all her suits dipped low and showed off some curves, a tempting view of her full breasts.  She completed the look with a large back onyx pendant surrounded by clusters of black pearls on a platinum chain, with matching dangling earrings, bracelet, and ring.  Rory had a jewelry set for each outfit that she owned, all thanks to multi-million almost billion dollar inheritance that Trix or Loralai I left her upon her death. 

It was 10:30 before she got out of the office and went to her prized possession a black BMW Z3 with a killer sound system a Christmas present from her grandparents.  She had always had a fetish with sports cars that is why her first car was a Mustang.  She would have lowered the hood of the car to let the warm mid-June breeze to wash over her but she didn't want to ruin her hair.  

"You are late," she said to Tristan when he arrived at 11:05.

"Sorry hun but I'm a very busy man," said Tristan.

"So am I so I would appreciate it if you take that into consideration," retorted Rory a waiter arrived "red wine Chateau Cos D'Estournel."

"What year Miss. Gilmore?" he asked.

"The same one I always get Peter 1990," she snapped.

"I'll have a Scotch with a twist," Tristan told the waiter.

"Yes sir," the waiter said before leaving.

"1990 Chateau Cos D'Estournel what expensive taste you have there Mary, (A/N my father paid 150 pounds [that's around $225] for a bottle when we were in England) I would have never expected an order like that form you five years ago," said Tristan.

"I wouldn't have expected the offer you gave me yesterday either Tristan," said Rory their drinks arrived.

"Lets walk to the garden," said Tristan leading her out.

They were walking around the garden when Tristan stopped a secluded bench located inside the rose grove.

"You own me answer now," said Tristan looking into her eyes and Rory shivered despite the warm day.

"Yes," said Rory her eyes closed and opened them to find Tristan on one knee with a small box in hand "oh my God."

"So you will marry me?" he asked.

"Yes I will," Rory answered.

"I have waited for this day since I was sixteen Mary," he whispered and before she could grasp that his lips were on hers and this time she responded and the cold numbness inside her was filled with warmth but he broke apart. "Hope you like it I had someone in Italy make this for you the design is mine."

"You have been planning this for a long time," whispered Rory when she saw the magnificent ring.  Tristan slipped it on her finger and Rory bought it to her face to examine it.  The band was made of platinum with blue sapphires embedded in it and there were four roses carved out of four different stones, a diamond, an emerald, a ruby, and an amethyst.  "It's gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you," said Tristan looking at her with such intensity that she started trembling "are you okay?"

"Damn you Tristan," she said.

"What did I do now?" he asked his eyes going cold once again.

"You always have the power over me," she whispered and turned around and left.

"Wait," called Tristan.

"What?" she snapped.

"When are we telling our families?" he asked.

"I'll call my grandmother and tell her later and you can tell your family any way that you want," said Rory continuing on.

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night," said Tristan.

"Fine whatever I have to go back to work," said Rory.

~*~ **Next Afternoon** ~*~

"I'm so glad that you and Tristan decided to tie the knot," exclaimed Catherine.

"This has been in the making for a few years now," said Emily.

"We are so happy for you," said Sarah Tristan's grandmother.

"Thank you," said Rory graciously.

"Time for presents," called Travis Tristan's father.

"This is from the Gilmores to the couple," said Richard handing both Tristan and Rory a set of keys.

"Its for a vacation house in Martha's Vineyard we all have one so we figured the new couple should too," said Emily.

"How thoughtful grandma," said Rory "thank you."

"You are welcome dear," said Emily.

"This is from the DuGrays," said Janlan handing both a set of keys.

"Tristan told us that he had already bought a house in Hartford so we bought you house in Florida," said Travis.

"Thank you," said Tristan.

"We also got Rory another present its form us ladies," said Emily.

"We know how you like sports cars so we got you one of the best," said Sarah.

"A Ferrari 360 Spider," said Catherine.

"Thank you," exclaimed Rory.

"Lets eat now," said Janlan.

After they had lunch Tristan was walking out with Rory to see her new car.

"You like?" asked Tristan.

"Very much," said Rory it was black just the way she liked it.

"I have to go back to the office I'll see you tonight then?" asked Tristan.

"Yes, seven I'll be ready," said Rory.

"If you want we could go see our future house after dinner," offered Tristan.

"I would like that very much, we really haven't discussed anything else," said Rory.

"Such as?" asked Tristan with raised eyebrows.

"Wedding date, where to have it, the budget for it," said Rory.

"With in three months, we'll have it at the old cathedral, and spare no expense," said Tristan.

"I always wanted to get married at the cathedral but in three months that's not a lot of time," said Rory.

"Why don't we discuss this tonight at dinner," said Tristan getting in his car a Ferrari 456M (A/N as far as I know that is the most expensive car ever it costs $313, 000).

Rory got in her new car and took a familiar road, but one she hadn't used in almost five years; she unconsciously did it not knowing where she was going until a sign that said.  "WELCOME TO STARS HOLLOW"

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

DUN DUNN DUNNN.  

WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

WILL ANYONE REGONIZE THE FORMER STARS HOLLOW PRINCESS OR WILL HER CHANGES MASK THEIR EYES.


	3. The Visit

You guys love me, you really really really love me *waves her Miss America wave, bend, kiss, blow,* Okay I'm done with my diva moment now continuing on with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

COLD COLD WORLD 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory slowly got out of her car aware of the looks that she was getting.  She looked so out of place in her outfit and car.  She as wearing lavender suit that had dark purple flowers with a green center embroidered all over it, it was also half sleeve with a skirt that came down mid-thing length and her blazer showing off the curves of her breasts.  The jewelry set for today was a dark amethyst necklace; it was set in platinum to form flowers with an emerald for the center and the same pattern went all around her neck, she also wore the matching earrings that followed the same pattern and were two inches long, matching bracelet, and ring.  Her hair was up in a tight bun high up on her head with a few curls hanging at the sides, she had silver lining around her eyes with frosty lavender eye shadow and dark purple lipstick as customary to her she wore no stockings and lavender slides that had three inch heels.  All eyes turned to her as she stepped into the diner and one thought occurred in her mind 'Rory Gilmore has grown up and left fairyland' her frosty blue eyes scanned the diner and landed at the counter where two young men were staring at her with their mouth slightly open.  These two men were Dean Hart and Jess Mariano.  As she glanced across the diner everyone went back to their food because the very air around carried respect and command that said 'get to work' yet she maintained an air of sophistication that very few possessed even in the Hartford's upper class society.   

She sat down at a stool.  "Nice car," said Dean.

"It's just a car," said Rory nonchalantly.

"Are you crazy that is a Ferrari 360 Modena Spider with a V8 engine of 3569, it produces 400 bhp at 8500 rpm and maximum torque of 38 kgm at 4750 rpm. It has four overhead camshafts that operate five valves per cylinder with variable timing.  It has variable-length inlet tracts.  Acceleration for it is 0-100 km/h in 4.6 seconds, 0-400 m in 12.7 seconds. Top speed is within a whisper of 300 km/h.  The longitudinally-mounted six-speed gearbox is available in two versions; one with the standard manual change and the other is the electro-hydraulic operated F1-type system.  So which one do you have?" asked Dean excited.

"Who cares it's a car and besides I have only had it for forty minutes," said Rory.

"I'm Jess Mariano, and this car freak here is Dean Hart," said Jess extending his hand Rory took it "firm grip didn't expect it from a girl like you."

"Excuse me what do you mean by a girl like me?" she asked her voice so cold that sent shivers down everyone's spine and made Jess the man that was faced with the harsh realities of New York since he was four squirm.

"Well you look like the trophy wife kind that has never did any hard work in her life and destined forever to be served on gold platter and be bathed in cream," said Jess.

"Your quick to judge people," said Rory in the same cold voice, Jess noticed that her eyes remained with the same cold hard ice look ever since she stepped into the diner "can I get some coffee?"

"Do you want to add a please to that?" asked Dean.

"Do you want me to add an order to the coffee?" asked Rory.

Jess intervened by pouring a cup of coffee "so where are you from?"

"Hartford," said Rory taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh my girlfriend is from there," said Jess.

"Are you visiting family? You look around twenty so I assume that you are still in college we go to Boston I'm majoring in Accounting, Jess here in journalism, so is his girl friend but she goes to Harvard," said Dean.

"No I'm not visiting family," said Rory.

"How old are you? I turned twenty-two a month ago, Dean turned twenty-two in April, and what college do you go to?" asked Jess.

"No more questions I turn twenty-two in October, and I graduated from Yale last summer with a double major in Economics and Corporate Law," said Rory.

"Sorry then I didn't know you were that smart I just assumed that you would be a brainless bimbo more interested in the Country Club gossip than what happens in the world, my girlfriend complains about those girls every time that she goes home," said Jess.

"Who is your girlfriend?" asked Rory taking another sip of her coffee.

"Paris Gellar," said Jess.

Rory spit her coffee into a napkin "excuse me?"

"Paris Gellar is my girlfriend," said Jess looking at her weirdly.

"Okay," said Rory she spotted a flier "what is this?"

"How the hell did that get here?" Asked Jess "oh that's a sales flier for the sale of a house, you might know the previous owner Loralai Gilmore."

"Yes the woman who got pregnant at 16 by Christopher Hayden," said Rory "who do I talk to about his?"

"Taylor Doose he is coming over here right now," said Dean.

"There you guys go," said Taylor handing them some money.

"Hey Taylor she wants to talk to you about Loralai's house," said Dean.

"You do young lady? Do you want to see it?" asked Taylor.

"No, I know what it looks like and I want to buy it, what is your offer?" asked Rory.

"$170,000," said Taylor.

Rory laughed out loud "Mr. Doose you and I both know that, that house is not worth anything more than $125,000."

"I will come down to $150,000," said Taylor.

"$125,000 is my final offer," said Rory.

"$140,000" said Taylor.

"Mr. Doose I can pay you $125,000 in ten minutes after the deal is signed I doubt that anyone else can make you a deal that good," said Rory.

"All of the $125,000 young lady?" asked Taylor with raised eyebrows "that seems suspicious to me."

"Why?" asked Rory.

"No offense but you are only twenty-one and even my girlfriend has to ask her mother before she buys anything over $500," said Jess "so what you are offering is a little suspicious."

"Well Jess your girlfriend isn't a true blueblood her grandparents were farmers in Poland before they came here, all that money came when her father became the vice-president of a pharmaceutical company by marring the previous vice-president's daughter.  I on the other had a great-grandmother whose father was a Lord in England the title went to her brother but the billion dollar inheritance was split between her and her brother and upon her death I inherited it, and I run a multi-million dollar firm that I think will clear you of all suspicion," said Rory rolling her eyes.

"Well okay young lady," said Taylor.

"I'll have my lawyer contact you within the hour, I have to go back to my office," said Rory throwing a ten on the counter leaving.

"That was one unique woman," said Jess.

"Do you think she is single?" asked Dean.

"I seriously doubt you have a chance," said Jess.

~*~**That Evening**~*~

"You look beautiful," said Tristan looking at Rory she wore a simple black dress, it had thick straps that crossed at the back and fell to her ankles, she wore a simple black pearl set with it.

"Thank you," said Rory "you don't look so bad yourself."  Tristan looked good in the black pants and green button down shirt that he wore.

"I have a surprise," said Tristan "we are not going out to eat, I made us dinner at our new house."

"You cooked?" asked Rory skeptically.   

"No the cook did," said Tristan turning into the driveway.

"I should have known that you bought this place," said Rory.

"Why is that Mary?" asked Tristan.

"This is the biggest house in Hartford next to your parent's house," said Rory.

"My lady," said Tristan offering her his arm.

"How gallant of you," said Rory but as they neared the steps he scooped her up in his arms "Tristan what are you doing?" she asked shocked.

"Carrying my fiancée over the threshold," said Tristan.

"Oh my God," laughed Rory a real laugh.

"God Mary I missed that," said Tristan huskily.

"Missed what?" asked Rory tucking in a piece of hair behind her ears she had left it down today.

"Your laugh, no your real laugh," said Tristan. 

"Don't do this Tristan," said Rory turning away.

"But I want to Rory I feel that if I don't do this now, I never will," said Tristan grabbing her shoulders "lets go get some privacy."

"Tristan please," said Rory as she was shoved into the library, Tristan locked the door and came to sit by her.

"Now talk," said Tristan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TRISTAN AND RORY ARE GOING TO TALK WILL SHE BE TRUTHFULL?

REVIEW AND FINDOUT.


	4. The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

COLD COLD WORLD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't know what to say Tristan," said Rory looking at the fireplace in the library.

"The truth Rory what happened?" asked Tristan.

"Oh Tristan," cried Rory.

"Let it all out Rory," said Tristan.

"Well, after my mom died it felt as if the huge chuck of me was missing.  I moved to Hartford and totally changed myself I couldn't bear to think of Stars Hollow, it was just too painful.  I even went back there today, no one recognized me.  I bought my old house under the name Loralai DuGray," said Rory as she cried harder on his chest she wept years of tears.

"Rory, you will never be alone ever again, ever that is the promise I give you to keep until the day I die," said Tristan.

"Oh Tristan," said Rory kissing him passionately.

"Finally repayment for my long over due kisses" asked Tristan breaking away Rory blushed and Tristan swept her into another kiss.

~*~Three Months Later~*~

In the privacy of Emily Gilmore's rose garden fewer than twenty people were there for the private, very private wedding of Tristan Janlan DuGray and Loralai Leigh Gilmore.

~*~Hartford Hospital April 15, 2007~*~

"One final push Rory," said Tristan putting his arm around Rory.

"Don't touch me I'm here because of that," screamed Rory.

"Calm down honey," soothed Tristan.

"Calm down, Tristan you are not the one in labor here are you?  So shut the fuck up," yelled Rory.

"One good push," said the doctor.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA," screams of a young child filled the room.

"It's a …" started the doctor.

"No wait, let Tristan tell me," said Rory.

"It's a boy Rory," said Tristan handing her the baby.

"Oh my god," said Rory crying.

"Have you both though of names?" asked the nurse.

"No," "Yes," were simultaneously heard.

"So what is it?" asked the nurse.

"You decided on a name?" asked Tristan curiously.

"Yes, I did Tristan Janlan DuGray II," said Rory.

"TJ for short," said Tristan.

"He is for sure growing up to be a bigger heart breaker than his father," said Rory.

"I wasn't that bad," said Tristan Rory shot him a look "okay I was."  

"Good boy," said Rory kissing him.

Thus Tristan Janlan DuGray II was born on April 15, 2007 while his mother was 22 and his father was 23 TJ had his father's blond hair with touches of brown and the cerulean blue eyes of his mother. 

~*~May 3, 2008~*~

"TJ don't poke that," yelled Rory grabbing the fork out of the one-year-old TJ's hands as he headed for the socket.

"Hey there kiddo," said Tristan picking him up.

"Hi Tris," said Rory.

"Hi Babe," said Tristan kissing her.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes madam," said the maid.

"Good," said Rory reaching for TJ.

"Let me put him to bed," said Tristan.

"You are such a good father," said Rory.

"I get that from my father's side of the family," smirked Tristan.

"Ha ha," said Rory.

*During Diner*

"Rory, how would you feel about moving to England?" asked Tristan.

"What?" asked Rory puzzled.

"Well the European side of our company is still somewhat under construction and Richard, along with my father and grandfather think it will be better if we went to London where the European headquarters is to over see it," said Tristan.

"Well we do have the manor house that my great-grandma left me," said Rory.

"So you are okay with this?" asked Tristan.

"Tris, you know I hate Hartford," said Rory.               

"I love you," said Tristan.

"I love you too," said Rory.            

~*~November 13, 2013~*~

Loralai Lia DuGray was born on this crispy London morning with blond hair and tourquoise-blue eyes of her father.

I KNOW THIS WAS KINDA RUSHED BUT I HAVE THE SEQUEAL TO THIS IN PROGRESS SO I JUST WANTED TO FINISH THE STORY.


End file.
